1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device, an image processing apparatus, and a device control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image processing apparatus such as a digital multi-function peripheral (MFP) having a printer function, a scanner function, a fax function, and a file server function.
Further, there has been conventionally known an image processing apparatus that has a normal mode as an operation state in which an image forming operation related to a printer function for forming an image on a recording sheet, an image reading operation related to a scanner function for reading an image on a document, and the like are being performed and an energy-saving mode as an operation state in which power consumption is reduced compared to the normal mode and a request for the use of the apparatus is awaited, wherein when the normal mode is switched to the energy-saving mode, supply of power from a commercial power supply as a main power supply is stopped and supply of power from a secondary battery as an auxiliary power supply is performed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-222824).
That is, in the image processing apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-222824, only when the normal mode is shifted to the energy-saving mode in which a user cannot use various functions such as a printer function and a scanner function, power is supplied from a secondary battery as an auxiliary power supply to respective function processing units which execute various functional operations such as a printer functional operation.
However, in a conventional image processing apparatus including the image processing apparatus of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-222824, there is a problem in that when sudden cut-off of a main power supply such as power outage occurs, power cannot be supplied to respective function processing units which execute various functional operations regardless of mode types and all functions therefore cannot be used, thereby impairing convenience of a user.
Further, in a conventional image processing apparatus, there are problems in that, in a case where power outage occurs while data communication is being performed by a fax function, a file server function, and the like, data being transmitted is lost or there is caused a trouble in a storage unit such as memory and a hard disk inside the apparatus.
Further, in a conventional image processing apparatus, there is a problem in that, even if a commercially available uninterruptible power supply (UPS) having a small power supply capacity is connected thereto for supplying power during power outage, it is not possible to perform an image forming operation which consumes a large amount of power during power outage.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronic device, an image processing apparatus, and a device control method each of which makes it possible to execute a functional operation even in a sudden cut-off condition of a main power supply such as power outage, thereby improving convenience of a user, prevent occurrence of data loss or trouble of the apparatus in the cut-off condition, and execute a functional operation that consumes a large amount of power in the cut-off condition.